


Take a Body Blow

by aidennestorm



Series: Show Me Where The Ammunition Is (Banned Topics Prompts) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Fucking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pain Kink, Undernegotiated Kink, everyone has a good time, power disparity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: Washington accidentally discovers a new way to wreck Hamilton.Hamilton, unsurprisingly, is into it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Show Me Where The Ammunition Is (Banned Topics Prompts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Take a Body Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts).



> Prompt: smothering.
> 
> (A brief note: this is a oneshot unrelated to my “We Keep Living” verse. :)

It’s been nearly a fortnight since they’ve had coordinating duty shifts. Too little time together in the rare moments as Washington is turning in for the day and Hamilton is only just getting started, quick kisses and hurried, dissatisfying groping in one of their quarters. 

So they're frantic now, this first full night together—Washington didn’t bother to undress either himself or Hamilton fully before shoving Hamilton onto his stomach over the desk, pausing only to tear Hamilton’s uniform down to his ankles, his own pants pushed down to his hips just low enough to bare his cock. 

Hamilton’s arms stretch across the desk, holding on as his captain splits him open. God, it _hurts,_ glorious and delightful—Washington didn’t even spare time to slick him up, either—and pain radiates from his ass, from his own cock trapped in Washington’s unyielding grip, from the cruel tweak of Washington’s fingers on one of his nipples. On a particularly rough twist, Hamilton shrieks, and is abruptly silenced by Washington’s hand over his mouth, a growled, “Be _quiet.”_

Hamilton shivers, full body and unstoppable. It’s not the steely threat; it’s that this time, Washington isn’t subtly gentle. He doesn’t modulate his strength as much as usual, and his big hand completely covers Hamilton’s mouth and nose.

Hamilton moans—muffled, scarcely audible.

Washington slows down. Hips rolling slowly, repeatedly forcing his cock into Hamilton’s battered hole at a leisurely pace. It’s _agony,_ and Hamilton never wants it to end even as the wave of arousal keeps him on high alert, straining for an orgasm that’s just barely out of reach. 

The hand clamps tighter around his mouth, this time deliberately. Hamilton’s body jerks, fucking right into the fist still nearly crushing his cock. 

There’s a smile in Washington’s voice when he murmurs, “You _like_ this, little one.”

Hamilton’s face heats in mortification, but it doesn’t stop the new shudder of arousal. 

“I could steal the very breath from your body and you would _thank_ me for it.”

Hamilton nods as much as he’s able, straining to make himself understood. _Please, please, please—_

Washington shifts his hand, just a little. Hamilton nearly whines in distress before he realizes that those thick fingers are pinching his nose, hand curving around his mouth to clamp his lips shut. 

Hamilton tries to breathe, and is delighted when he _can’t._ When the breath stutters in his chest and his head turns woozy and dizzy with new pressure, he closes his eyes, focusing on everything else: Washington losing control, pounding into him heedlessly, Hamilton’s thighs slick with blood and precome, his whole body prickling and overheated and desperate. _Fuck,_ he wants to come, he’s so _close,_ but—

Washington abruptly lets go of the vice on his cock, and puts that hand around Hamilton’s throat instead. _Squeezes._

Hamilton screams soundlessly, body seizing in pleasure. Washington groans deep and guttural in his ear soon after, spilling hot inside him. It’s the last thing Hamilton feels as he goes limp, delirious and falling into a dark nothingness. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here’s a link to the challenge if you want to participate!](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/) I have my own randomized bingo card I’m working from on my own, so obviously I’m not quite following the official rules, but I feel like that’s quite in the spirit of the challenge, hmm? ;) 
> 
> (All the the thanks to my esteemed prompt partner in crime. :)


End file.
